HASTINAPURA EMPIRE AT WAR
by zxcqs
Summary: Pernahkah anda memikirkan alasan dibalik tindakan-tindakan para Kurawa dalam merebut tahta Hastinapura.   Pernahkah anda memikirkan bahwa Pandawa ternyata tidak seputih yang sering dicitrakan.  Yang hitam tdk selalu gelap & yg putih tidak selalu jernih.
1. PROLOG

**_Kami adalah keturunan pertama dari wangsa Kuru  
Mengapa justru kekuasaan diserahkan pada putra Pandu  
Kalian tidak berhak mengatur siapa yang harus kucinta atau kubenci  
Karena kamilah yang merasakan derita ini  
Keanggunannya membuat kami hanya menjadi ilusi  
Oh Dewata… mengapa hanya Pandawa yang kau kasihi_**

**_

* * *

_**

Pandawa dan Kurawa, saudara sepupu keturunan Wicitrawirya dari wangsa Bharata. Semenjak kecil mereka tumbuh , bermain, belajar dan berlatih perang bersama. Namun mereka selalu menunjukan bibit-bibit permusuhan semenjak kecil karena Wicitrawirya menjadikan Pandu-ayah dari para Pandawa sebagai putra mahkota Hastinapura. sementara Destarata-ayah dari para Kurawa yang nyata-nyata merupakan anak tertua Wicitrawirya hanya dijadikan pendamping pemerintahan karena keterbatasan fisiknya yang buta sejak lahir.

Pada suatu malam di istana Waranawata, tempat Pandawa sedang bertamu untuk menghadiri sebuah jamuan. Terjadi kebakaran besar yang diprakarsai oleh Kurawa, dengan maksud untuk membasmi Pandawa dari muka bumi ini. Kebakaran besar itu telah menghanguskan istana Waranawata dengan seluruh penghuninya menjadi puing-puing sejarah belaka.

Seluruh wangsa Kuru dan rakyat Hastinapura berduka atas tewasnya Pandawa dalam kebakaran besar di Waranawata. Maka Dhuryudhana-putra tertua Destarata diangkat menjadi pemegang tampuk kekuasaan di Hastinapura, dan disinilah kisah ini dimulai...


	2. Chapter 1a

**CHAPTER I**

**The Legacy**

Hastinapura, salah satu kerajaan yang ada di Marcapada dengan wilayah yang tidak terlalu besar namun sangat strategi. Dikelilingi pegunungan, bukit dan padang rumput yang membatasi wilayahnya.  
Hari itu Bukit Jalatundra yang membatasi wilayah timur Hastinapura nampak begitu mencekam, hujan angin baru saja reda, awan gelap masih menaungi angkasa, burung-burung belum muncul untuk berkicau.

.

.

.

Sesosok tubuh kekar bangkit dari duduknya di bebatuan bukit Jalatundra. Bak singa, rambut panjangnya yang berwarna emas bagai surai terurai tertiup angin. Kulit badannya yang terbuat dari logam baja hitam tampak berkilauan basah tertimpa rintik hujan. Dia mengangkat kepalanya menatap pilu pada langit hitam yang memayunginya seolah membayangkan kisah-kisah kelam dimasanya yang telah lalu. Perlahan ia berjalan ke tepi jurang di seberang guha tempat ia telah bertapa.

Dengan muka gelisah ia menatap ke arah sebuah kota dibawah bukit tersebut.

.

.

"Oh dewata... restuilah hamba dalam memimpin Kerajaan ini. Berilah hamba kekuatan untuk membangun dan mensejahterakan rakyatnya." desahnya perlahan.

Tubuhnya masih mematung. Dibelakangnya berdiri sesosok pria tampan dengan tatapan yang dingin.

"Jangan hawatir saudaraku… Aku percaya para Dewata akhirnya akan membuka mata dan hatinya. Jikapun mereka bersikeras untuk tidak membantu kita, aku masih percaya akan kemampuanmu tetap akan mampu memimpin Hastinapura akan membawa rakyat kita pada kesejahteraan.. tanpa bantuan dewata sekalipun!" pria dibelakangnya maju mendekati si surai emas sambil sebelah tangannya memegang bahu si surai emas.

Si surai emas tersenyum sambil merunduk tanpa membalikan tubuhnya kearah pria itu.

"Karena kau dan saudara-saudaraku yang lainlah aku masih mampu berdiri tegak memimpin wangsa Kuru ini saudaraku. Dari hari pertama aku melihatmu, aku telah tahu kau akan menjadi sekutu yang kuat dan bisa diandalkan untuk membantuku membangun Hastinapura" Jawab si surai emas sambil tetap menatap kota dibawah bukit.

Sayup-sayup dari kejauhan terdengar deru suara mesin roket penarik kereta.  
"itu Citrakala! Pasti terjadi sesuatu di istana!" Pria dibelakang surai emas itu berkata setelah melompat kebelakang untuk mengamati kearah jalan setapak bukit Jalatundra.

"Hmmm... jika memang ada yang berani menyerang Hastinapura..." Jawab si rambut emas.

Ia melirik pada pria dibelakangnya.

Tangan logam hitamnya berdecit berubah menjadi sebuah senjata pelontar api berlaras panjang.  
"**Dhuryudana** ini akan meluluh lantakannya!" teriak si surai emas.


	3. Chapter 1b

Sementara itu, tidak jauh dari perbatasan sebelah Selatan Hastina. Terlihat tenda-tenda perang dengan bendera berlambang Sasangkala Emas berkibar disekelilingnya.

Mereka adalah Pasukan dari Wangsa Dhurma, sekelompok pasukan yang kini tengah menyerbu Hastinapura.

" Bagaimana perkembangan penyerbuan kita rekan-rekan? " Tanya Dhurmagati, pemimpin pasukan penyerbuan dari Wangsa Dhurma ini.

"Lapor yang mulia… Lapis utama bagian timur sudah bobol oleh Pasukannya Dursala. Namun bagian tengah dan barat masih bertahan bahkan bagian barat tengah membobol lapis tengah Pasukan Hastina" Jawab salah seorang jendral wangsa Dhurma.

"Yang Mulia...! dapat dipastikan informasi yang dibawa oleh rekan kita di Hastina itu benar bahwa tiga besar Kurawa kini sedang tidak ada di Istana. Hampir dua hari penyerbuan kita disini. Dhuryudhana, Dhursasana dan Karna tidak Nampak menyokong para Kurawa." Tambah salah seorang jendral lagi.

Dhurmagati tersenyum sambil menatap peta Marcapada yang terbentang diatas meja.

"Hmmm… Bagus! Jika begitu tambahkan pasukan kuda dan laras panjang ke bagian timur dan perintahkan Madara memimpin pasukan Sabit Emasnya ke bagian barat!" Dhurmagati memberi perintah kepada kelima jendral lapangannya.

Kelima jendral itu segera bangkit dari duduknya. Tak jauh di belakang mereka tampak pasukan perang Wangsa Dhurma yang terlihat sangat bersemangat.

.

.

Terbayang di angan mereka jika pertempuran ini mereka menangkan, maka mereka bisa membawa kabar gembira pada istri, ibu dan anak-anak serta sanak saudara mereka di Wilayah Dhurmada bahwa mereka tak perlu lagi tinggal di daerah rawa yang kotor yang memiliki sedikit sumber makanan. Angan-angan akan masa depan yang lebih baik inilah yang membuat para prajurit ini akan berjuang mati-matian merebut wilayah Hastinapura.

" Pastikan kita memenangkan pertempuran ini dengan cepat! Ketidakhadiran tiga besar Kurawa di pertempuran ini adalah berkah Dewata untuk wangsa kita! Akhirnya… wangsa Dhurma tidak akan lagi hidup di wilayah kumuh dan terpencil! Demi masa depan dan kesejahteraan rakyat kita...! **GEMPUUUR!**"

Teriak Dhurmagati sambil mengangkat tombak emas kebanggannya memberi semangat pada pasukan-pasukan yang selanjutnya akan berangkat ke medan perang, dan disambut oleh teriakan-teriakan semangat para pasukan dari Wangsa Dhurma.

Tidak lama kemudian Pasukan Sabit Emas yang dipimpin oleh Madara berangkat bersama lima jendral lainnya yang memimpin pasukannya masing-masing menuju medan perang, wilayah selatan Hastinapura.

.

.

Dhurmagati menatap kepergian orang-orang andalannya tersebut, dalam lubuk hatinya sebenarnya muak sudah ia menggunakan tombak emas kebanggannya untuk mencabut nyawa manusia lagi. Namun kematian Ayahnya Sang Pemimpin Wangsa Dhurma akibat kuman penyakit yang bersumber dari tempat tinggal mereka di wilayah Dhurmada tempat kumuh dan terpencil, membuatnya merasa harus mencarikan wilayah yang lebih baik untuk rakyatnya, **anggota Wangsa Dhurma, kerajaan tanpa Istana**.


	4. Chapter 1c

Sementara itu dibagian selatan kota Hastina, pertempuran besar tengah terjadi. Para Pasukan Elit Kerajaan Hastina yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Kurawa tengah mempertahankan bagian selatan kerajaannya dengan keadaan pasukan yang terbatas, karena pada saat ini Delapan puluh orang kurawa beserta pasukan-pasukannya tengah mengiringi Dhursasana ke Ibu Kota sebagai pasukan bala bantuan menghadapi kelompok besar kerajaan Raksasa dari Kota Kuno Alengka.

Dursala salah satu Kurawa yang tersisa di Hastinapura merupakan salah satu yang terkuat diantara 100 orang jendral besar pasukan elite Hastina. Pun begitu tetaplah ia kewalahan menghadapi gempuran yang tiada henti dari pasukan-pasukan berani mati ini.

"Wigata! Radhita! Bantu sebelah barat! Biar aku dan Balawardha yang menahan mereka disini" Teriak Dursala kepada dua rekannya.

Wigata dan Radhita menatap sekilas kearah barat dan mereka mengerti maksud instruksi dari Dursala, tampak Madara dan pasukan Sabit Emas yang terkenal sebagai pembunuh berdarah dingin tengah membabad pasukan Hastina yang mencoba menghalaunya.

Setelah mengkondisikan pasukannya segera mereka berangkat kearah barat menyokong rekan-rekannya yang sedang bertaruh nyawa melawan pasukan sabit emas.

Tak jauh dari sana, tepatnya dari dalam Istana Hastinapura. Para sesepuh istana berkumpul di balairung sambil mengamati medan pertempuran.

"Guru Dhorna, haruskah kita tetap disini melihat rakyat kita dibantai tanpa kita bisa membantu apa-apa?" Tanya Bhisma kepada mahaguru Dhorna.

Dhorna seorang resi tua yang masih tampak gagah itu menjawab sambil matanya tak lekang dari medan pertempuran.

"Maafkan kelancangan hamba Yang Mulia… saat ini andalah pemegang tampuk kepemimpinan Hastina, mengingat Yang mulia Raja Destrarata dan Ananda Dhuryudhana sedang tidak ada di tempat. Tugas anda saat ini bukanlah sebagai Panglima Perang, namun sebagai representasi Raja yang harus mereka lindungi. Biarlah… berikan kepercayaan bagi para Kurawa. Lagipula meski saat ini mereka hanya berjumlah belasan, tetap mereka adalah satria-satria _pinilih_ yang tak mudah untuk dikalahkan." Jawab resi Dhorna mencoba meredam keinginan perang Bhisma.

Namun tetap Bhisma Nampak gundah gulana, hatinya tetap berada di medan perang untuk mengangkat Gondewa senjata kesayangannya.

Wicitra salah seorang Kurawa dengan julukan pelempar jitu, tampak kepayahan. Pasukannya mencoba mengevakuasi Jendralnya ini tanpa melemahkan barisan pertahanan Hastina.

Melihat ini Semangat tempur pasukan Wangsa Dhurma semakin tinggi, mereka merangsek pasukan Hastina dengan membabi buta.

Tiba-tiba terdengar ledakan keras dari sebelah tenggara Hastina.

**BHUUUUMM!**

Pasukan Wangsa Dhurma kaget karena ledakan itu berasal dari belakang mereka. Asap sisa ledakan yang masih mengepul itu perlahan mulai memudar, korban-korban ledakan begeletakan. Tampak Sesosok Tubuh perkasa muncul diatas kereta yang melaju dengan kencang kearah medan pertempuran. Tangan besinya yang berbentuk Bazooka masih teracung kearah medan laga.


	5. Chapter 1d

Dhurmagati kaget dan terlompat mendengar ledakan besar itu, ia segera menaiki kudanya ke dataran yang lebih tinggi untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

Di Medan laga, tampak dua kereta mendekati Istana dari arah tenggara... Pasukan Hastina memanfaatkan keterkejutan pasukan Wangsa Dhurma dengan baik, mereka berhasil mendorong balik menjauhi garis pertahanan Hastinapura.

Dursala tersenyum, ia tahu bahwa Citrakala berhasil membawa Dhuryudhana kembali dari persemediannya.

**" KURAWA SADAJIWA!"** Teriakan Perang Dhuryudhana Menggema dipenjuru Hastina. Teriakan yang dalam bahasa sansakerta ini bermakna Kurawa Hidup Selamanya.

Konon teriakan ini akan mengangkat semangat perang sekutunya dan menggentarkan hati musuh-musuhnya.

Pasukan Hastinapura kembali bangkit mendengar teriakan ini, mereka tahu bahwa sang pemimpin telah datang untuk membawakan kemenangan bagi mereka.

**" BYAKTA!"** Dursala menjawab teriakan Pemimpinnya dan diikuti oleh Pasukan Hastina yang lain.

**"BYAKTA! BYAKTA!"** Kata ini menggema terus menerus diteriakan oleh pasukan Hastinapura sambil merangsek musuhnya.

Entah darimana munculnya semangat perang yang berkali-kali lipat ini datang pikir Madara yang mulai terdesak.

Sambil tak berhenti meneriakan Byakta yang bermakna "itulah kenyataannya" Dursala dan Kurawa yang lain membalikan keadaan kemenangan mereka.

Dari atas kereta perangnya, Dhuryudhana masih mengacungkan lengannya yang berbentuk bazooka tersebut. Perlahan lengan mekanik tersebut berdecit berubah kembali ke bentuk aslinya yaitu sebuah lengan kokoh yang dilapisi logam baja hitam yang menjadi kulit permanennya.

Kereta perang yang dikendarai Dhuryudhana dikemudikan oleh Adipati Karna penguasa wilayah Hangga yang sekaligus merupakan tangan kanan Dhuryudhana di Hastinapura.

"Saudaraku yang mulia… lihatlah serangan balik pasukan kita setelah anda datang. Ini adalah pertanda dari Dewata, bahwa anda memang mampu menjadi pemimpin agung dari bangsa ini!" Adipati karna berkata dengan muka serius menatap medan laga sambil terus mengemudikan kereta perangnya.

"Amin…." Jawab Dhuryudhana singkat, mata terus menatap ke deru-debu pertarungan didepannya.

Setelah kereta perang itu semakin dekat dengan pasukan Wangsa Dhurma, Dhuryudhana dan Karna melompat dari kereta untuk bergabung dalam pertempuran.

Dhuryudhana memasukan sebuah kartu ke bahu kirinya, "**GODAM!**" sebuah suara muncul saat kartu tersebut dimasukan ke dalam slot dibahu kirinya. Muncullah sebuah Godam raksasa dari ketiadaan. Dengan godam itu ia maju merangsek pasukan Wangsa Dhurma yang terjepit karena serangan dua arah.

Adipati karna tidak ketinggalan ia mengeluarkan senjatanya yang berupa tombak pendek bermata dua yang bersatu dengan perisai ditengahnya.

Ia pun memasukan kartu ke bagian dalam perisainya itu, **"KONTA-ARCH!"** suara kembali terdengar dari dalam senjata Karna dan berubahlah tombak itu menjadi busur raksasa dengan mata tombak di kedua ujungnya dan perisai dibagian depannya.

Dhuryudhana menghantamkan godam raksasa itu ketanah, dan terlemparlah orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya karena daya hantam godam raksasa itu.

Orang-orang malang yang terlempar ini pun sudah dipastikan mati karena ratusan anak panah yang terlontar dari busur Karna langsung menyabet mereka dengan cepat bagaikan hujan yang turun dari langit.


	6. Chapter 1e

Melihat ini Dhurmagati langsung membawa pasukan berkudanya menuju medan perang. Para ahli strategi Wangsa Dhurma mencoba menahan Dhurmagati, namun terlambat ia sudah memacu kudanya mendekati Dhuryudhana.

Beberapa meter dari keberadaan Dhuryudhana, Dhurmagati memasukan kartu kedalam tombak emasnya untuk memaksimalkan kekuatan senjatanya itu. Tombak emas yang digenggamnya berubah menjadi semakin panjang. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menusukkan tombak emas tersebut kearah Dhuryudhana dari belakang sehingga ia terdorong kedepan.

Namun sebelum Dhuryudhana sempat bangkit untuk membalas bokongan ini, "**SLAAAAAAAB!**" sebuah anak panah yang dilontarkan sang Adipati telah menembus pelipis kanan sang pemimpin dari Wangsa Dhurma. Ia terlempar dari kudanya dan terjatuh tak bernyawa.

"Seorang pengecut yang membokong lawannya dari belakang, jauh lebih hina daripada anjing!" Ucap Karna dengan dingin.

Tewasnya sang pemimpin wangsa Dhurma disambut sorak sorai dari pihak Hastinapura. Kekacauan dan kepanikanpun terjadi di pasukan Wangsa Dhurma maka Madara segera mengambil alih komando untuk menarik pasukannya kembali mundur dari medan perang.

Kelima Jendral Wangsa Dhurma pun segera menarik pasukannya ke selatan.

Dhuryudhana mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menghentikan pasukan yang berniat mengejar lawan-lawannya itu. Madara berhenti sejenak dan berbalik menatap Dhuryudhana dengan tajam, ia tersenyum sisnis lalu kembali berbalik mengejar pasukannya untuk kembali ke wilayahnya di Dhurmada.

Dursala dan Kurawa lainnya mendekati Dhuryudhana dan Karna yang berdiri diseberang benteng Hastinapura. Pasukan-pasukan perang berjejer berbaris dibelakangnya menunggu instruksi selanjutnya. Untuk sementara waktu mereka berbaris menikmati pemandangan kaburnya Wangsa Dhurma dari medan laga.

"Segera evakuasi para korban, persiapkan penguburan dan pengobatan bagi mereka yang cedera. Dan buat laporan perang beserta nama-nama perwira yang gugur supaya santunan bisa segera diberikan pada keluarga yang telah ditinggalkan." Dhuryudhana segera member instruksi

Para prajurit segera berpencar membantu rekan-rekannya, sementara Para Kurawa berjalan memasuki istana.

Di istana kedatangan para Kurawa tersebut disambut dengan sukacita oleh para sesepuh yang tengah menanti di depan balairung beserta istri-istri dari para Kurawa tersebut.

Dewi Banowati , istri dari putra mahkota Hastinapura segera mengkoordinir istri-istri para Kurawa lainnya beserta emban-emban untuk mengobati yang terluka. Setelah memberi instruksi ia segera menghampiri suaminya sambil membawa segelas air.

"Uruslah dahulu urusanmu dengan perwira yang terluka, aku tidak apa-apa dinda" Dhuryudhana menerima air minum itu dengan tersenyum.

"Kewajiban utama hamba adalah melayani suami, maka izinkanlah hamba membasuh kaki kanda yang letih ini sebelum hamba pergi membantu yang terluka" Dewi Banowati menyahut, tanpa menunggu jawaban ia langsung mengambil lap basah yang sudah disiapkan oleh seorang emban. Dengan penuh rasa hormat ia membasuh kaki suaminya.

"Meski kakiku yang tengah kau basuh, namun kesejukannya juga mendinginkan hati kanda yang tadi membara dinda… terimakasih" Dhuryudhana mengangkat tubuh istrinya dengan kedua tangannya lalu mengecup kening dengan penuh rasa sayang.

Dewi Banowati dan para istri lainnya segera meninggalkan balairung untuk mengobati mereka yang terluka, sementara Dhuryudhana dengan geram berjalan ke tengah balairung.

"Kakek Bhisma, aku ingin semua Kurawa yang ada segera berkumpul di balairung berserta anda semua para sesepuh!" Dhuryudhana memandang Bhisma.

"Ananda tunggulah sejenak, ananda baru saja tiba… begitu pula Kurawa yang lainpun pasti masih mengalami keletihan setelah perang" jawab Bhisma menenangkan cucunya ini.

" Betul sekali yang Mulia… lebih baik kita menunggu dahulu Putra kedua tiba dari Ibu Kota, kabarnya Ananda Dhursasana tengah dalam perjalanan pulang" lanjut Sangkuni.

"Baiklah jika para sesepuh rasa itu yang terbaik! " sahut Dhuryudhana, ia masih dongkol melihat Kurawa pasukan Elit Hastinapura dipecundangi selama dua hari di kandangnya sendiri. Ia pun segera pergi dari balairung menuju kamarnya.

Bhisma, satria tangguh kesayangan para Dewa tetap tidak berdaya menghadapi kesombongan dan kekerashatian cucunya ini. Sepeninggal Dhuryudhana ia hanya termenung ditemani Resi Dhorna, Widura dan Mahaguru Kripa.

"Permisi para sesepuh, hamba hendak membersihkan diri dahulu" Adipati Karna pamit meninggalkan balairung diikuti oleh Kurawa lainnya.

Dhuryudhana melangkahkan kakinya dengan penuh amarah, entah pada siapa amarah itu ditujukan ia pun tak tahu. Yang jelas ia semakin membenci Pandawa yang mengakibatkan lemahnya mentalitas rakyat hastina dengan segala kebaikan hatinya hingga rakyat Hastinapura menjadi malas bekerja, jarang berlatih bela diri dan terutama mereka jadi sangat membenci Kurawa!

Setibanya dikamar, Dhuryudhana segera melepas baju tempurnya dan duduk di ranjangnya dengan masih dalam keadaan marah.

Pintu kamar tiba-tiba terbuka, muncullah Dewi banowati yang baru saja selesai mengatur pengobatan dan penguburan untuk para korban-korban perang.

"Kanda… " Dewi Banowati berjalan perlahan dan duduk disamping Dhuryudhana. Ia merunduk dan menatap mata Dhuryudhana sambil tersenyum menghibur.

"Entah sihir apa yang kau punya dinda… setiap melihatmu hilang semua amarahku" Dhuryudhana tiba-tiba saja merasa hatinya menjadi damai setelah melihat senyum manis sang Dewi.

Ia merebahkan badannya di pangkuan istrinya, Dewi Banowati mengusap dada dan rambut suaminya dengan penuh cinta.

" Sabar kanda… semua akan baik-baik saja, Pandawa sudah tiada. Kini hanya Padukalah yang bisa mengembalikan kewibawaan kerajaan Hastinapura.." Dewi Banowati berkata sambil mengusap dada suaminya.

Dhuryudhana tersenyum ia sangat bersyukur pada para Dewa karena sudah dijodohkan dengan seorang wanita yang sangat mengerti dirinya bahkan ketika tak satupun kata yang terucap dari bibirnya.


	7. Chapter 1f

Juga didalam ruangannya di istana Hastinapura, Adipati Karna baru saja selesai mandi. Ia berjalan melihat sekeliling ruangan yang disediakan Dhuryudhana untuknya.

Enam bulan yang lalu ia hanyalah seorang pemburu, putra dari seorang kusir yang tinggal di pinggiran wilayah Hastina. Setelah berani menantang Harjuna di Perlombaan panah, Dhuryudhana menganugrahi dirinya sebuah Wilayah kecil di sekitar Hastina yaitu di wilayah Hangga. Dan sebulan yang lalu selain menjadi Pemilik Wilayah Hangga, kini Dhuryudhana juga menganugrahinya gelar Adipati kepada Karna untuk Kerajaan Hastinapura.

Maka esok ia harus mencari sebuah rumah di dalam benteng Hastina untuk memudahkan pekerjaannya sebagai Adipati.

Sungguh Dewata Maha Pemurah pikirnya, segera ia mengambil pena dan kertas untuk menulis surat pada ibunda tercinta.

"_**Ibunda tercinta, salam hormat ananda haturkan kepada Ibunda sekeluarga semoga selalu dilimpahkan kesehatan dan kebahagiaan. Atas berkah Dewata, doa keluarga dan kebijaksaan Yang mulia Dhuryudhana kini ananda telah diangkat sebagai Adipati untuk Hastinapura. **_

_**Semua kebahagiaan yang ananda rasakan ini akan belum lengkap tanpa kehadiran Ibu disisi hamba. Maka jika ibu berkenan ananda ingin memboyong ibu sekeluarga untuk tinggal bersama hamba di dalam benteng Hastinapura. Sehingga dapat terobati kerinduan hamba, disinipun ada sekolah menjahit yang baik untuk Kanaa. Hamba yakin dengan kemampuan menjahitnya ia akan menjadi penjahit baju terhebat di Hastinapura. Salam bakti ananda haturkan untuk Ibu dan ayah. **_"

Karna melipat surat yang telah ia tulis dengan penuh rasa kerinduan pada keluarganya.

Sementara itu tak jauh dari benteng Hastinapura, tampak serombongan besar ksatria berkuda dan berkereta perang tengah mendekati benteng.

Mereka adalah Pasukan perang Hastina yang dikirim ke ibu kota untuk membantu menghalau serangan Kerajaan Raksasa Alengka.

"Akhirnya kembali juga kita ke Hastina…" Banadresya salah satu Kurawa berkata kepada Dhursasana.

"Hahaha… sebenarnya jika tidak ada panggilan mendadak dari Istana, ingin rasanya menetap sehari dua hari disana untuk bercanda tawa dengan gadis-gadis ibu kota" Sahut Dhursasana sambil tertawa. Baju perangnya yang hancur disana-sini tidak mengurangi ketampanannya.

"haha.. si mata keranjang dari Hastina ini Nampak sudah kehabisan stok di wilayah Kerajaan hingga harus mencari ke ibu kota" Jawab Banadresya sambil juga tertawa.

Dhursasana adalah putra kedua kerajaan Hastina. Tidak seperti kakaknya, Dhursasana lebih santai dan senang bercanda.

Istri tercintanya Dewi Saltani adalah pemanah handal yang merupakan salah satu kandidat anggota Kurawa, pasukan elit Hastinapura. Namun setelah dipersunting oleh Dhursasana ia meninggalkan segala atribut perangnya dan menjadi seorang istri yang manis dan anggun.

Dhursasana amat menyayanginya melebihi apapun di dunia ini. Namun tetap di depan publik ia selalu bersikap seolah-olah ia masih seorang Putra kerajaan yang dangkal, congkak dan senang menggoda perempuan.

Dewi Saltani sudah berdiri menanti suami tercintanya di depan balairung dengan beberapa emban saat mendengar kabar bahwa pasukan Kurawa telah memasuki gerbang benteng.

Melihat kehadiran Dewi Saltani didepan Balairung, Kanakayu salah satu dari sedikit wanita yang terpilih menjadi anggota Kurawa yang juga merupakan sahabat dekat dari Dewi Saltani segera memacu kudanya mendekati kereta perang Dhursasana.

"Hei Putra Hastina.. lihat istrimu sudah menantimu di depan balairung! Tega sekali dirimu jika benar kau ingin bermain-main dahulu dengan gadis-gadis ibu kota…hahaha" Kanakayu menggoda Dhursasana karena iapun mengerti tentang topeng mata keranjang yang dikenakan Dhursasana.

"Yaa tentu saja Kanakayu! Mana ada wanita yang tidak ingin menanti aku untuk kembali menjenguknya! Hahahahaha…" jawab Dhursasana sambil menyuruh kusirnya mempercepat laju kereta karena ia sudah tidak sabar untuk melepas rindu dengan Dewi Saltani tercinta.

" Kakanda…" Dewi Saltani mecium tangan suaminya setelah Dhursasana terburu-buru turun dari keretanya dan berlari mendekati istrinya.

"Hahaha… istriku sayang bagaimana? Merindukankukah setelah tiga malam kau tidur sendirian?" Tanya Dhursasana menggoda istrinya.

" Yang Mulia Dewi… hati-hati menjaga suamimu ini! Lain kali jangan izinkan dia untuk lama-lama dinegara orang bisa- bisa ia kabur dengan wanita lain! Hahaha.." Kanakayu mendekat menggoda Dewi Saltani.

"Jaga bicaramu Kanakayu!" Sangkuni tiba-tiba muncul dan menimpali gurauan Kanakayu sebelum Dewi Saltani sempat menjawabnya.

" Meskipun Putra kedua dan Yang Mulia Dewi adalah sahabatmu namun status mereka berbeda denganmu! Jadi jaga bicaramu terutama di depan Publik" lanjut Arya Sangkuni memarahi Kanakayu.

"Kaupun begitu Ananda Dhursasana, sebagai putra kedua Hastinapura kau harus menjaga kewibawaanmu. Jangan sampai kau dicemooh apalagi sampai dilecehkan musuh-musuh kita!" Sangkuni berbalik memarahi keponakannya.

"Haha… kaulah yang merusak kewibawaanku dengan tiba-tiba memarahiku didepan anak buahku paman!" Dhursasana menjawabnya sambil tak perduli berjalan membawa Dewi Saltani masuk kedalam Istana diikuti emban-embannya.

Kanakayu tersenyum sinis ke orang yang paling dibencinya di istana itu.

"Permisi Yang Terhormat _Chamberlain _Hastinapura. " Kanakayu berkata sambil lalu diiringi Kurawa lainnya.

Dengan menggerutu Arya Sangkuni sang _chamberlain_ kembali memasuki balairung untuk mempersiapkan rapat besar nanti malam.


	8. Chapter 1g

Sekitar dua jam setelah matahari terbenam, Balairung telah dipenuhi oleh para petinggi, sesepuh Hastina juga para Kurawa. Dhuryudana tengah berbicara memimpin rapat besar setelah peristiwa penyerangan Wangsa Dhurma. Tidak seperti rapat besar yang pada umumnya terjadi. Saat Dhuryudhana memimpin rapat tak seorangpun yang berani mengganggu jalannya rapat bahkan tak terkecuali tak terkecuali Dhursasana yang biasanya meramaikan suasana dengan celotehannya.

"Baiklah saudara-saudaraku sekalian. Tadi telah kita dengarkan laporan dari Dhursasana mengenai Pertempuran di Ibu Kota, terusirnya para raksasa merupakan kebanggan pula bagi kita dimata dunia terutama karena Dhursasana lah yang membantai Garuma Pemimpin penyerangan dari kelompok raksasa tersebut." Dhuryudana melanjutkan setelah mendengar laporan perang dari Dhuryudhana.

Tepuk tangan riuh menggema di balairung setelah pujian terlontar untuk saudara tercinta mereka si periang Dhursasana. Dengan pura-pura malu, Dhursasana bangkit dari duduknya sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya.

"Selanjutnya… bagi yang sedang tidak ada ditempatpun mungkin sudah mengetahui peristiwa penyerangan Wangsa Dhurma ke bagian selatan Benteng Hastinapura." Dengan tenang Dhuryudhana melanjutkan.

"Baiklah… sebelum saya lanjutkan, saya ingin mendengar dahulu prasangka, praduga, asumsi, atau komentar apapun dari kalian!" Dhuryudhana memandang saudara-saudaranya dengan tajam.

Aswatama berdiri memohon bicara. Dhuryudhana mengangkat tangan kanan mempersilahkannya.

"Tiga hari yang lalu Yang Mulia Dhuryudhana beserta Adipati Karna pergi bersemedi seperti biasa, tiga hari yang lalu pula Ibu Kota meminta bala bantuan dari Hastina untuk menghalau para raksasa. Dan dua hari yang lalu dimulailah penyerangan Wangsa Dhurma" Aswatama duduk kembali setelah menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Jadi maksudmu ada yang mengatur dan menginformasikannya pada Wangsa Dhurma?" Bhisma bertanya tajam.

Dengan tenang Aswatama menjawab, "Saya hanya menceritakan kronologis peristiwa selama tiga hari ini yang terhormat Maharesi, dan wajar sekali jika setelah mendengar kronologisnya anda akan berasumsi seperti itu" Aswatama membalikan kata-kata Bhisma.

Radhita berdiri memohon bicara.

"Saudara-saudaraku sekalian… Jika memang ada pengkhianat di antara kita, sangat mudah sebenarnya melacaknya mengingat Setelah surat permohonan bantuan tiba dari ibu kota sangat sedikit warga hastinapura yang keluar dari benteng.

Dan yang kita perlukan hanyalah catatan keluar-masuk milik penjaga benteng, yang sebenarnya sudah ada pada hamba saat ini." Raditha berhenti sejenak memperlihatkan helaian kertas sambil menatap rekan-rekannya.

"Tapi bagaimana jika itu bukanlah penghianatan tapi penyusupan?" Tanya Dursala.

"Yang tahu mengenai permohonan bantuan itu hanyalah kita yang ada di ruangan ini yang hamba rasa tak mungkin sebodoh itu menceritakannya di tempat umum hingga terdengar oleh penyusup." Jawab Raditha singkat.

" Hamba sudah memeriksa ulang, dan mengumpulkan informasi tentang aktivitas orang-orang yang namanya tertulis disini setelah adanya Permohonan bantuan pasukan. Dan hamba berhasil mengeliminasi hingga tersisa hanya satu nama saja… dan kebetulan hamba juga memiliki seorang tawanan dari Wangsa Dhurma diluar sana yang bisa mengkonfirmasi kebenaran pengkhianatnya adalah orang tersebut. " Raditha kembali berhenti berkata.

Ia berjalan mendekati Dhuryudhana sambil tetap menatap tajam kepada rekan-rekannya.

"Untuk saat ini izinkan hamba untuk memberitahukannya kepada hanya Yang Mulia Dhuryudhana saja, karena bagaimanapun ini menyangkut salah satu dari kita, maka biar Yang Mulia saja dahulu yang menentukan langkah selanjutnya.." Raditha menatap Dhuryudhana meminta persetujuan. Dhuryudhana mengangguk tanda setuju.

Para Kurawa perlahan-lahan saling berbisik, dan terlihat salah satu dari mereka mulai gelisah.

.

.

Narasoma, salah satu dari kurawa kesayangan Resi Dhorna ia terlihat tiba-tiba sangat gelisah.

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi Raditha sampai kearah Dhuryudhana, dan Narasoma merasa bahwa mata Raditha menatap tajam kearahnya.

Keringat dingin mulai membasahi kening dan tengkuknya.

"Apakah Raditha hanya menggertak?" Narasoma berkata dalam hati.

.

.

"Jika dia hanya menggertak maka aku hanya akan membuka kedokku sendiri, tapi jika ia benar-benar tahu habislah aku! " Narasoma semakin gelisah dengan kebimbangannya.

"Sial mengapa aku tidak menyuruh orang saja! Tentu saja namaku akan tercatat di kertas yang ia pegang itu" Kebingungan semakin membuat buntu pikirannya.

Sementara Raditha telah tiba disamping Duryudhana dan sekilas Narasoma merasa melihat mata Raditha dan Dhuryudhana melirik kearahnya.

"Sebaiknya aku menghindar saja… toh orang-orang tentunya sudah sedikit menyadari kegelisahanku!"

"Cih! Awas kau Raditha ini belum usai!" Narasoma mengguman sambil perlahan mencari kartu segel di tas pinggangnya.

Sebelum Narasoma sempat mencabut kartu segelnya, Karna yang sudah waspada pada gelagat aneh Narasoma segera mengeluarkan Konta senjata andalannya yang berbentuk tombak pendek bermata dua dengan perisai di tengahnya.

Namun belum sempat Karna melempar kontanya, Dursala sudah menerkam Narasoma sambil mengaum keras!

**"RROOOAAAR!"** Auman Dursala menggema di balairung. Cakar tajamnya hanya sempat menggores bahu kiri Narasoma.

Reflek narasoma memang luar biasa, ia melompat kebelakang sambil menendang perut Dursala hingga terlempar kearah Kurawa yang ada di seberangnya. Konta tak jadi dilempar karena kemungkinan besar akan pula mencederai rekan-rekannya yang tengah terlempar juga oleh jatuhnya badan Dursala.

Narasoma segera mengaktifkan kartu segelnya pada gelang besi ditangan kirinya. **"SMOKE BOMB!"** sebuah suara terdengar dari gelang besi milik Narasoma. Maka muncullah dari gelang itu sebuah senapan kecil yang menembakan bom-bom berasap tebal. Diantara kepulan asap itu Narasoma menghilang tanpa jejak.

Karna Langsung melompati jendela, keluar dari balairung dan menaiki kereta perangnya. Ia berfikir untuk mencegatnya di semua titik keluar dari benteng. Dhuryudhanapun berfikir hal yang sama, Kurawa diperintahkan berjaga disetiap titik keluar juga disekitar rumah keluarga Narasoma. Namun hingga dini hari Narasoma tidak juga terlihat.

Tiga jam setelah matahari bersinar di ufuk timur, Kurawa kembali mendobrak rumah keluarga-keluarga Narasoma. Namun Narasoma tidak juga ditemukan bahkan lima orang pria kerabatnya juga menghilang tanpa jejak.

Dhuryudhana mengamuk bukan kepalang, ia dan Kurawa lainnya menginterogasi seluruh keluarga Narasoma yang tersisa dengan cara yang keji, namun tidak satupun dari mereka yang tahu atau mengakui dimana keberadaan Narasoma dan kelima saudara laki-lakinya.

Menjelang tengah hari, bendera bintang lima symbol keluarga pandawa berkibar di Gerbang Selatan benteng. Seluruh Kurawa terkejut dengan penghinaan ini. Dengan segera menuju gerbang selatan namun yang ada disana hanya sekumpulan mayat prajurit Hastina dan saat mereka melihat keluar benteng, tampak lima orang sedang tertawa mengibarkan bendera pandawa di pinggiran wilayah Hastina.

"Hmmm… kali ini tidak boleh gegabah! Mereka tampak sedang memancing kita untuk keluar dari benteng….Dhursasana kau memimpin tiga puluh orang kurawa untuk mencari mereka sementara yang lain jaga semua titik keluar masuk benteng ini! Karna kau kumpulkan dan sandera semua keluarga Narasoma di bawah tanah!" Dhuryudhana segera memberi instruksi dan Para Kurawa segera berpencar melakukan tugasnya masing-masing.


	9. Chapter 1h

Sementara itu di Hutan Dandaka sebelah barat Hastina, enam orang sedang berkumpul sebuah gua yang remang-remang.

"Berapa orang keluarga kita yang mati?" Tanya narasoma perlahan sambil mengusap mukanya.

"Belum ada kak, tapi pasti Dhuryudhana menyiksa mereka dengan teramat keji.. itu sudah pasti" jawab naramaru dengan muka sedih.

.

.

"Tak usah dipikirkan dahulu, mereka sudah tahu konsekuensinya saat menyepakati rencana ini. Lagipula ini untuk kebaikan yang lebih besar !" Paman Narasoma dalam suasana remang, wajahnya yang sepotong tersinari oleh bara api dari kayu bakar mencoba menenangkan keponakan-keponakannya.

"Hufffff… maafkan aku telah mengacaukan semuannya!" Narasoma menghela nafas

"Sudahlah! Lakukan penyesalan itu nanti! Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Narapati bertanya

"Tak usah khawatir mereka pasti berfikiran tadi kita memancing mereka untuk keluar, jadi jikapun ada pencarian dari Kurawa yang lain jumlahnya tidak akan banyak" Jawab Narasoma

"Lagipula mereka pasti berfikiran untuk menjaga semua titik keluar Hastina, jadi jangan hawatir… Esok pagi penjagaan mereka akan melemah karena dipaksa dua hari tidak tidur… saat itulah kita menuju Dhurmada untuk bergabung dengan pasukan sabit emasnya Madara." Lanjut Narasoma.

" Semoga dewata selalu melindungi semua keluarga kita dan mereka yang berada di fihak Pandawa." Narasoma berbisik pelan.

.

.

.

Ia dan kelima saudaranya berbaring dalam guha pengah di tengah hutan Dandaka, meskipun mereka mencoba untuk tidur namun pikiran mereka terus melayang pada sanak saudara yang telah mereka tinggalkan di Hastinapura.

Bagaimana kondisinya , apakah mereka baik-baik saja, dan apakah tindakan yang mereka lakukan saat ini benar adanya. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini terus berputar di benak mereka seiring malam terus bergulir. Hingga akhirnya kehangatan guhapun melelapkan mereka.

Narasoma sendiri belumlah terlelap ia mengingat masa lalunya di kerjaan Hastinapura.

Sebenarnya ia juga merupakan salah satu dari anggota keluarga kerajaan Hastinapura. Ibundanya merupakan selir dari Destrarata sang raja Hastina yang merupakan ayah kandungnya dan juga merupakan ayah kandung dari Dhuryudhana dan Dhursasana dari lain ibu.

Masih terbayang jelas dibenaknya saat ia dipromosikan untuk naik ke level tujuh.

.

.

Dalam satu tahun ia telah diangkat menjadi Kurawa level tujuh, prestasi yang luar biasa baginya mengingat masih ada beberapa kurawa yang terlebih dahulu masuk masih menjabat sebagai Kurawa level delapan.

Setelah diangkatnya Narasoma menjadi salah satu Kurawa, ia turut dilatih oleh resi Dhorna bersama Dhuryudhana, Pandawa dan Kurawa lainnya. Dan ia termasuk sepuluh besar murid kesayangan sang resi.

Kadangkala ia berfikir mengapa pandawa dahulu tidak pernah diizinkan untuk menjadi salah satu anggota Kurawa, padahal kemampuan mereka tidak kalah dengan para Kurawa level satu seperti Dhuryudhana, Dhursasana, Karna, Aswatama, dll.

Dari sanalah timbul rasa simpatiknya pada para Putra Pandu, apalagi setelah tahu secara lebih dekat kebaikan hati mereka pada rakyat cenderung berbeda tajam dengan kekerasan Dhuryudhana dalam menindak rakyatnya yang bersalah.

Setelah mendapat kabar Para Pandawa tewas dalam kebakaran di wilayah Waranawata.

Ia telah curiga kematian para Putra Pandu ini diprakarsai oleh Dhuryudhana.

Maka semakin mendalamlah kebencian Narasoma pada Penguasa Hastinapura ini.

Hingga pada suatu waktu ia menjalin kerjasama dengan pemimpin wangsa Dhurma untuk merebut Hastinapura yang pada akhirnya nasib membawa dia dan saudara-saudaranya menjadi pelarian yang berakhir di hutan Dandaka malam ini.


	10. Chapter 2

_**Apakah itu kebenaran? Apakah itu keadilan?**_

_**Karena kebenaran dan keadilan yang kulihat selama ini **_

_**Hanyalah tindakan pembenaran **_

_**Yang dilegitimasikan oleh Negara atau Agama**_


	11. Chapter 2a

**Chapter II**

**The Traitors**

Matahari sudah mulai terbit di ufuk timur, Narasoma membangunkan kelima saudaranya. Setelah mereka semua terbangun Narasoma mulai menceritakan rencananya.

" Saat ini Kurawa pasti berkonsentrasi di sekitar rute gerbang selatan hingga ke sekitar wilayah wangsa Dhurma di sebelah tengara Hastina. Tapi kita akan memutar melalui jalur barat untuk mencapai wilayah Dhurmada!" jelas Narasoma pada saudara-saudaranya.

"Hmmm… tapi jika kita melewati jalur barat, kita akan melewati tiga kerajaan besar! Apakah tidak terlalu beresiko kita sekawanan buronan harus melewati tiga kerajaan menuju Dhurmada." Sanggah Naramaru

"Ya benar! Dhuryudhana pasti telah menyampaikan berita pemberontakan kita pada para raja itu." Lanjut sang paman.

Narasoma tersenyum lalu menjawab pertanyaan saudara-saudaranya

"Kita tidak perlu menghawatirkan Wirata yang jelas-jelas merupakan sekutu dari Pandawa. Namun Chedi dan Wiranawata yang harus diwaspadai!" Narasoma diam sejenak menatap saudara-saudaranya menunggu adanya sanggahan.

"Oleh karena itu, kita tidak akan pergi berkelompok! Aku sendiri yang akan melanjutkan perjalanan ke wilayah Dhurmada, sementara kalian tunggulah disekitar wilayah ini selama beberapa hari." Lanjutnya

"WEW!" Kelima saudaranya terkejut.

"Kau akan pergi seorang diri ke wilayah musuh? Tindakan berani yang bodoh anakku!" sanggah pamannya.

"Ya! Kakak adalah salah satu dari Kurawa.. tentunya wajah kakak lebih terkenal daripada kami, itu sama saja menghantarkan nyawa. lebih baik salah satu dari kami saja yang pergi ke wilayah Dhurmada!" Narapati ikut berbicara.

"Karena aku adalah salah satu dari Kurawa! Maka aku lebih terlatih daripada kalian untuk menyusup ke wilayah musuh! Sudah hentikan sanggahan kalian! Tujuan utama kita adalah bekerja sama dengan kelompok sabit emas! Dan hanya akulah yang sanggup mempersuasi mereka!" Narasoma menaikan intonasi suaranya.

"Ini adalah alat komunikasi jarak jauh, namun jarak maksimalnya hanya sepuluh kilo meter. Gunakan ini untuk berkomunikasi jika kalian suatu saat terpecah. Dan aku akan menghubungi kalian jika sudah mulai masuk kembali Ke wilayah Dandaka." Narasoma membagikan lima set alat komunikasi jarak jauh kepada saudara-saudaranya.

"Kita akan bergerak bersama menuju perbatasan hutan Dandaka pada tengah hari, saat para prajurit Hastina tengah kelelahan." Narasoma berdiri lalu memeriksa perbekalan mereka.

Narapati tertunduk lalu bangun dan menyentuh bahu kakaknya.

"Hati-hati kak, semoga para dewa menyertaimu! Hingga kita bisa menumpas Raja lalim yang telah membantai Pandawa" Narapati berkata sambil menahan isak tangis.

Keempat saudaranya pun bangkit dan berpelukan bersama di tengah guha hutan Dandaka.

- oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo - oOo -

Sementara itu di Hastinapura, Dhuryudhana tampak masih geram dengan lolosnya Narasoma.

Ia dan beberapa Staff inti kerajaan namapak sedang berdiskusi tentang lolosnya Narasoma.

" Dasar prajurit-prajurit tak berguna! Narasoma hanyalah Kurawa level tujuh! Mengapa kalian yang levelnya jauh lebih tinggi masih belum dapat menggiringnya kehadapanku!" Dhuryudhana berteriak-teriak kepada forum.

" Sudahlah kanda.. sekarang sudah bukan waktunya lagi untuk menggerutu! Apa rencana kita selanjutnya untuk menangkap penghianat itu!" Tanya Dhursasana dengan tenang.

Arya Sangkuni bangkit memohon diri untuk bicara

" Mengapa tidak ananda sekalian menyerang Dhurmada? Toh kemarin si penghianat itu berkomplot dengan wangsa Dhurma kan? Jadi kemungkinan besar dia akan mengarah kesana.." Sangkuni mengajukan saran

" Intel-intel sudah disebarkan di sekitar wilayah Dhurmada pamanda. Namun belum ada tanda-tanda Narasoma terlihat di sekitar sana. " jawab Dhuryudhana

" Dan untuk serangan langsung, nampak hanya akan menambah korban yang tidak perlu untuk Hastinapura. Tidak ada keuntungan yang bisa kita ambil dari penyerbuan ke wilayah kecil yang tidak subur itu!" lanjut Dhuryudhana

" Jangan bodoh Putra Hastina! Dengan teknologi yang kita miliki yang tentu saja jauh dari kemampuan mereka. tanah yang tidak subur itu bisa kita jadikan sebagai pusat penambangan tanah liat dan pembuatan keramik yang bisa kita ekspor ke kerajaan lain! Sanggah Sangkuni

Aswatama yang selama ini jarang berbicara kini mengajukan diri untuk bicara.

"Yang Mulia… benar yang diutarakan pamanda Sangkuni! Ketakutan Paduka akan jatuhnya korban dari fihak kita sangatlah berlebihan, mengingat perwira-perwira utama wangsa Dhurma telah tiada.

Yang tersisa hanyalah rakyat yang bodoh dan kudisan dan beberapa orang dari kelompok Sabit emas yang pasti dengan mudah pula bisa kita lumpuhkan!" Aswatama berkata dengan nada congkak.

" Untuk kali ini hamba sepakat dengan usulan Chamberlain Hastina dan Aswatama!" Karna berkata singkat.

Dhuryudhana berfikir ulang, ia berdiri dari singgasananya dan berjalan kearah jendela. Raut mukanya Nampak bahwa ia sedang berfikir keras tentang penyerbuan ini dengan masak-masak.

Dhuryudhana mengalami kebimbangan. Sesungguhnya ia tak ingin lagi secepat ini menambah jumlah prajurit Hastina yang tewas dalam pertempuran. Jikalau memang harus ada korban nyawa, dasar alasan dan tujuannya harus benar-benar kuat, Sehingga setiap nyawa yang hilang kelak bisa ia pertanggung jawabkan pada saat Sang Hyang Widhi mencabut nyawanya.

Namun ia teringat kata-kata dari Dewi Banowati tadi malam saat sedang menghibur dan menentramkan hati sang penguasa Hastina.

_" Kanda… terkadang demi terciptanya keteraturan, seorang pemimpin tidak melulu harus disukai oleh rakyat dan bawahannya. Seperti pepatah lama yang menyebutkan untuk menciptakan telur dadar yang tebal dan lezat, kita harus memecahkan beberapa butir telur terlebih dahulu…_

_Karena sesungguhnya pemimpin adalah abdi rakyat, biarkan rakyat hanya memikirkan diri dan keluarganya saja, dan kita sebagai pemimpin bertanggung jawab untuk juga memikirkan bagaimana rakyat bisa mengusahakan yang terbaik demi diri dan keluarganya dengan nyaman dan tentram. Untuk itulah pemimpin yang memiliki visi yang jelas akan kesejahteraan rakyatnya dimasa depan harus bersikap tegas mewujudkan keteraturan dari visinya, meskipun dalam prosesnya ia akan dibenci oleh rakyatnya."_

Kata-kata Dewi Banowati ini mengembalikan semangat kepemimpinan sang penguasa, tadi malam. Dan kini ketika hatinya tengah dibimbangkan antara kepentingan moral dan keteraturan, dengan mengingat kata-kata ini Dhuryudhana memutuskan untuk menyetujui saran dari Arya Sangkuni.

" Baiklah! Dhursasana kau siapkan pasukan dari gerbang Selatan, Aswatama lalui hutan Dandaka, dan Karna jalur Timur Hastina menjadi tanggung jawabmu! Ingat.. bantai hanya mereka yang menentang kita! Tidak perlu menambah korban dari mereka yang tidak memberikan perlawanan! **Esok sebelum matahari terbit kita berjalan menuju Dhurmada!**" Dhuryudhana memberi instruksi


	12. Chapter 2b

Jauh di arah tenggara Hastinapura, tepatnya di wilayah Dhurmada yang sebagian besar wilayahnya terdiri dari sungai dan rawa-rawa. Hiduplah sekelompok manusia yang mengabdi pada wangsa Dhurma, keluarga yang ditunjuk sebagai pemimpin dari mereka yang tinggal di wilayah ini.

Keadaan disana sangatlah suram, bahkan pada siang hari sekalipun. Sumber-sumber makanan dan air bersih sangatlah sulit didapatkan di wilayah ini, Sehingga beberapa kali dimasa lalu wangsa Dhurma terpaksa memperbesar wilayahnya dengan cara keji, yaitu pembantaian suku-suku kecil yang bermukim di sekitar perbatasan Dhurmada untuk merebut sumber makanan dan sumber air mereka.

Pemimpin wangsa Dhurma terdahulu menjalin kesepakatan dengan pemimpin kelompok sabit Emas terdahulu untuk saling menjaga dan menyokong. Hingga dua hari lalu tepatnya, saat generasi terakhir dari wangsa Dhurma telah tewas di medan laga saat hendak merebut wilayah hastinapura.

Kini Kelompok Sabit Emaslah yang sementara melindungi wilayah ini sebelum terpilih kembali seorang pemimpin yang sanggup mengayomi rakyat Dhurmada.

Mentari pagi telah bersinar melewati celah-celah pohon kedalam suatu ruangan yang sedang diisi beberapa orang berjubah tudung hitam yang tampak tengah berdebat.

" Ikatan kita hanyalah pada pemimpin wangsa Dhurma! Dan kini wangsa Dhurma telah musnah! Apa yang akan terjadi pada rakyatnya sama sekali bukan urusan kita!" Madara menegaskan kepada angota kelompoknya

"Maafkan kelancangan hamba ketua, memang saat ini kita adalah kelompok pemburu tak bertuan. Namun apakah kita akan menafikan kebaikan hati mereka selama sepuluh tahun ini?

Mereka yang bahkan ketika tak memiliki apa-apapun mereka masih dengan senang hati berbagi dengan kita.

Lagipula keberadaan suku yang menetap di fihak kita akan mempermudah kita dalam perawatan prajurit yang terluka dan pengumpulan sumberdaya selama kita melakukan penaklukan secara _nomaden_" Bhismaka mencoba membujuk ketuanya untuk tetap melindungi rakyat Dhurmada.

"Apa yang menyebabkan hatimu menjadi lemah Bhismaka?" Tanya Haruma dengan keras.

"Kita adalah kelompok Sabit Emas! Pemburu bayaran berdarah dingin! Kelemahan hati yang kau tunjukan akan menjatuhkan moral dan mental pasukan kita!" lanjut Haruma.

"**DIAAM!"** teriak Madara.

" Baik Bhismaka.. aku mengerti maksudmu! Apapun alasan laten yang sedang coba kau tutupi, namun pernyataanmu itu masuk akal!

Namun jangan sekali-kali kau tunjukan sikap lemah hatimu itu di depan pasukan Sabit Emas apalagi di depan rakyat Dhurmada!

Kita harus menunjukan bahwa kita menjaga mereka demi kepentingn kita! Bukan karena ikatan emosi yang telah terjalin! Faham!" Madara berkata pada Bhismaka.

"Faham ketua! Terimakasih… Maafkan kelemah hatian hamba tadi" Bhismaka menjawab.

.

.

"_**Bhismaka… kita adalah pejuang! Kematian bisa kapanpun datang menghampiri kita, jangan biarkan rakyat terlena dengan perlindungan kita! Supaya mereka bisa tetap mandiri saat sang pencipta mencabut nyawa kita**_!" Madara menambahkan.

Bhismaka mengangkat kepalanya, ia terkagum-kagum mendengar ada nada kasih sayang yang terucap dari Madara sang Pembantai tanpa belas kasih ini. Ia bersyukur diberi kesempatan untuk mengabdi pada pemimpin yang sangat peduli pada orang lain seperti Madara.

" Baiklah… kumpulkan semua rakyat Dhurmada di Dhurmodya!" perintah madara kepada para panglimanya.

Tak lama kemudian orang-orang mulai berdesakan di Durmodya yaitu lapangan utama di Dhurmada tempat biasanya diadakan upacara suci atau pelatihan tempur. Dhurmodya sendiri merupakan satu-satunya tempat yang tidak tertutup oleh rawa-rawa dan pepohonan di dataran Dhurmada.

Para rakyat Dhurmada kebingungan, dalam hati mereka bertanya-tanya apakah sudah terpilih pemimpin baru? Atukah justru Madara sendiri yang akan mengambil alih kepemimpinan di Dhurmada? Bagi mereka pilihan kedua lebih baik dan meyakinkan bagi mereka karena mereka telah faham bagaimana cara Madara mengayomi laskar-laskarnya.

" Dengar ini wahai rakyat Dhurmada! Telah dua hari semenjak musnahnya generasi pemimpin kalian, dan belum ada kandidat yang mengajukan diri untuk menggantikan beliau!" Madara berkata dengan ekspresi muka dingin

" Dengan tewasnya generasi terakhir dari wangsa Dhurma, maka berakhirlah sudah kesepakatan kami dengan wilayah Dhurmada yang kini merupakan wilayah tak bertuan! Dan kemungkinan besar Hastinapura pun akan segera menaklukan seluruh wilayah Dhurmada! " Madara berhenti sejenak menatap reaksi dari rakyat kerajaan tak bertuan tersebut.

"Oleh karena itu kami hendak mengajukan penawaran kesepakatan pada kalian, karena cepat atau lambat Hastinapura akan mengambil alih wilayah ini dan kondisi kita saat ini akan sulit untuk menahan gempuran mereka. Namun tentunya yang mereka incar hanyalah kepala kami dan merebut wilayah kalian beserta penduduknya. Oleh karena itu jika mereka datang, jangan ada yang melawan. Biarkan kami yang bertarung dan pergi meninggalkan wilayah ini! Dan kalian akan tetap aman di bawah pemerintahan Dhuryudhana" Madara melanjutkan kata-katanya yang langsung disambut dengan bisik-bisik gelisah dari rakyat Dhurmada.

Untuk sementara relakan diri kalian dan wilayah Dhurmada ini menjadi wilayah taklukan dari Hastinapura. Karena melawan pun akan percuma, tidak akan menghasilkan apapun selain kehancuran bangsa kalian. Namun atas nama kehormatan dari kelompok Sabit Emas aku berjanji! Setelah menemukan tempat yang layak, kami akan menjemput kalian dan membebaskan kalian dari tirani Dhuryudhana. Dan bergabung dengan kami untuk membentuk suku baru di wilayah baru bersama-sama…" Lanjutnya.

Seorang pria berbadan besar mantan prajurit Dhurmada angkat bicara

" Apa maksudmu itu tuan Madara? Ini tanah kelahiran kami! dari pada terjajah oleh penguasa lalim itu lebih baik kami mati dalam pertempuran!" sahutnya dengan gagah berani.

Madara tersenyum

" Aku mengagumi pendirian dan keberanianmu anak muda, dan aku tak akan melarangmu untuk turut bertempur! Namun asal kau tahu satu orang rakyat yang mengangkat senjata akan berdampak buruk pada yang lainnya. Tolong fikirkan nasib kerabat-kerabatmu disini…

Dari pada mempercepat kematianmu, lebih baik kekuatan dan keberanianmu kau gunakan untuk menjaga kerabat-kerabatmu sepeninggal kami nanti!" Madara menjawab dengan tenang.

Lapang Dhurmodya mendadak menjadi sepi

" Bagaimana? Apakah kita sepakat? Jujur saja aku tidak peduli sama sekali pada hidup dan matinya kalian! Namun aku merasa dengan bantuan kami mencari wilayah baru untuk kalian tempati nanti, suatu saat aku tahu kalian akan menjadi bangsa besar. Jadi tolong jangan sia-siakan hidup kalian dengan melawan pasukan Hastinapura saat mereka datang menggempur wilayah ini." Lanjut Madara

Seorang kakek tua maju kedepan setelah ia berbicara dengan beberapa warga lainnya.

"Tuanku Madara, tentu berat bagi kami menyerahkan tanah leluhur kami dan jiwa bangsa kami untuk tunduk pada penguasa lalim itu, namun kata-katamu jua mengandung kebenaran, oleh karena itu kami akan bertahan hidup hingga kau tiba menjemput kami menuju tanah yang dijanjikan! Satu permintaan kami, tolong penuhi janjimu pada kami…" Kakek tua itu mengakhiri ucapannya dan hampir seluruh warga Dhurmada mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan kakek itu.

" Baiklah jika begitu, mari kita rayakan akhir perjumpaan kita di tanah lumpur ini! Dan saat Aku menemui kalian lagi nanti, itu berarti kalian akan segera melakukan _exodus_ ke tanah yang telah dijanjikan." Madara tersenyum

"Mari berpesta! Siapkan minuman dan makanannya!" Perintah Madara yang langsung disambut oleh sorak-sorai dari para warga Dhurmada.

Tuak, kambing , babi, ayam, dan semua persediaan makanan serta minuman mereka keluarkan seolah esok hari tak akan muncul kembali. Tertawa senang seolah tiada beban menari riang menyongsong harapan yang dijanjikan di masa depan.


	13. Chapter 2c

Menjelang siang di tengah hutan Dandaka, enam orang dari keluarga Nara telah bersiap meninggalkan tempat peristirahatan mereka. Narasoma memimpin meraka, dengan jubah para pertapa mereka berjalan melintasi hutan yang sepi itu menuju arah selatan yang membatasi hutan Dandaka dengan wilayah kekuasaan Kerajaan Chedi.

Setelah dua jam perjalanan mereka tiba di depan pos penjagaan Hastinapura. Terlihat tiga orang penjaga berpakaian tempur tengah terduduk dengan raut muka keletihan sementara seorang penjaga masih berdiri namun bersandar pada jembatan pemisah wilayah Dandaka dengan wilayah Chedi.

" Jangan rusak pakaian dan senjata perang mereka, karena kalian akan memakai itu selama aku belum kembali" Narasoma berkata pada saudara-saudaranya sambil matanya tetap menatap tajam pada empat orang penjaga tersebut.

" Apa maksudmu kak? " Tanya Narapati

" Untuk memperlambat pengejaran, usahakan jangan sampai patroli Hastinapura mengetahui ada pos mereka yang telah dibobol. Untuk itu kalian akan menyamar sebagai penjaga pos perbatasan selama aku tidak ada" jawab narasoma.

" Jika selama delapan hari tidak ada kabar dariku, segera pergi ke Dwaraka. Prabu Khrisna pasti akan membantu kalian membebaskan sisa keluarga kita yang tertawan." Lanjut Narasoma.

"Oke bersiap-siap! Usahakan kematian yang cepat dan tidak bersuara! Kalian beraksi setelah aku menyerang penjaga yang berdiri" Narasoma bersiap.

Ia berjongkok dengan satu kaki bertumpu pada lututnya, sebuah kartu ia masukan kedalam gelang besinya. "**GANDAMANA!**" suara muncul dari gelang besinya. Kedua tangannya disilangkan didepan dada mempersiapkan senjata rahasianya delapan cincin maut_ Gandamana_.

Narasoma melompat kedepan seorang penjaga yang tidak siaga,... tangannya masih tersilang didepan dada. Penjaga itu terlonjak kaget namun tiada sempat berbuat apa-apa.

"Aku Narasoma, putra pertama generasi ketiga keluarga Nara! Kenanglah nama orang yang akan mencabut nyawamu" Seusai bicara hanya dalam hitungan satu nafas Narasoma menyabetkan kedua lengannya kesamping, delapan tali baja tipis dan tajam tampak keluar dari cincin Gandamana dan membeset memotong nadi-nadi di wajah dan leher seorang penjaga itu hingga mati seketika.

Ketiga temannya yang juga tidak siaga hanya sempat berdiri tanpa sempat berteriak sebelum tiga anak panah Naramaru menembus kepala salah seorang dari penjaga itu dan kepala salah seorang penjaga lainnya hancur oleh Kapak baja sang paman yang langsung menerjang beberapa detik setelah Narasoma menyerang .

Seorang penjaga mencoba untuk lari. Namun dengan tenang Narasoma memasukan kartu ke bagian bawah handband nya dan keluar lah semacam laras pendek dari bagian bawah handband nya yang terbuat dari baja itu. "**CLAWS!**"

Narasoma mengacungkan lengannya kearah punggung penjaga yang berlari, dan melesatlah keluar tali logam bermata semacam cakar pencapit yang menyambar dan mencengkram leher penjaga itu serta menariknya dengan kuat kembali ke arah Narasoma. Dengan sigap setelah penjaga itu berada dihadapannya ia membantingnya dengan posisi muka dibawah hingga hancur seketika itu juga.

" Lekas ganti pakaian kalian, dan sembunyikan mayat mereka di tempat yang aman!" Narasoma berkata.

" Semoga para dewa melindungi kita semua" Narasoma mengakhiri kata-katanya sambil menatap semua saudaranya lalu melesat meninggalkan mereka diantara Hutan Dhandaka dan berlari menuju kerajaan Chedi.

Keesokan harinya, menjelang pagi hari di wilayah Dhurmada setelah seharian mereka berpesta pora atas instruksi dari Madara, Bhismaka Membangunkan perwira-perwira tinggi Kelompok Sabit Emas.

" Kanda Haruma bangunkan semua anggota Sabit Emas dan kumpulkan mereka semua di lapangan Dhurmodya!" Haruma yang masih terlelap terkejut karena dibangunkan oleh Bhismaka . setelah tahu itu instruksi dari Madara tidak jadilah ia memarahi Bhismaka, dengan sigap Haruma yang masih setengah mabuk segera bergerak membangunkan teman-temannya.

- oOo- oOo - oOo -

Jauh di arah barat laut wilayah Dhurmada. Pasukan Hastinapura pun tengah bersiap-siap bergerak untuk melakukan penyerbuan ke wilayah Dhurmada.

Aswatama membawahi duapuluh kurawa lainnya dengan membawa pasukan tombak, gada dan pasukan berkuda. Panji-panji pasukannya adalah bendera bergambar serigala bermata merah berkibar di belakang kereta perangnya.

Karna juga berada diatas kereta perangnya dengan panji-panji berlambang bunga matahari membawahi duapuluh kurawa dengan pasukan panah, tombak dan pasukan berkuda.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah Dhuryudhana datang dengan menaiki kereta perang yang dikemudikan oleh Dhursasana. Setelah mengantarkan Dhuryudhana ke podium lapangan utama Hastina. Dhursasana menuju pasukannya yang telah siap dengan panji-panji pasukannya yang berupa ikan paus biru.

"Saudara-saudaraku… hari ini kita akan melakukan sebuah langkah kecil yang berbuah besar!" Dhuryudhana memulai pidato perangnya.

" Wilayah yang akan kita taklukan ini merupakan bangsa yang telah menyerang kita tempo hari!

Dan kali ini kita akan melakukan kunjungan balas budi ketanah mereka di selatan!

Selain Untuk menguasai wilayah Dhurmada, kita juga akan menangkap penghianat-penghianat yang telah menjalin aliansi dengan wangsa Dhurma! Oleh karena itu demi kehormatan para Kurawa, Musnahkan para penghianat dan para pembangkang! Semoga dewata memberkati kita! Namun tanpa berkah dari dewata pun aku yakin sekali bahwa kalian akan sanggup menaklukan Dhurmada dan membawa kepala Narasoma kehadapanku….

_**KURAWA SADAJIWA!**_" Dhuryudhana mengakhiri pidato perangnya dengan teriakan perang khas para kurawa.

" **BYAKTA! BYAKTA! BYAKTA!** " teriakan jawaban bergema membelah pagi yang hening itu. Dhursasana segera membawa pasukan nya melewati gerbang selatan mengikuti jalan setapak melewati Negara Pancala. Sementara pasukan Karna memutar melalui perbukitan Jalatundra dan Aswatama beserta pasukannya menerobos melewati hutan Dandaka.

Sementara kepergian mereka Dhuryudhana dan Kurawa lainnya berbaris dilapangan memberikan penghormatan kepada rekan-rekan mereka yang akan berjuang di medan laga membela martabat bangsa.


	14. Chapter 2d

Sementara itu, diujung hutan perbatasan hutan dandaka bagian selatan kelima saudara Narasoma yang masih menyamar terbangun oleh teriakan perang para prajurit Hastina.

" Paman! Bangun paman! Dengar teriakan perang itu.. nampaknya pasukan Hastina mulai bergerak .." Narapati membangunkan pamannya

Setelah semua kelima bersaudara itu terbangun segera mereka bersiap –siap.

" Naramaru kau segera bersembunyi dibawah jembatan! " paman mereka memberi instruksi untuk segera bersiaga.

Kembali ke wilayah Dhurmada, setelah semua pasukan kelompok sabit emas berkumpul Madara mulai memberikan Instruksinya.

" Dengar! Tujuan utama kita adalah pergi mencari wilayah baru untuk kita tempati bersama penduduk wilayah ini nanti! Tapi sebelum itu kita tidak bisa pergi begitu saja, karena Dhuryudhana akan menyiksa mereka jika tidak memberitahukan keberadaan kita. Oleh karena itu kita harus bertarung dahulu dengan mereka dan menghilang tanpa melibatkan penduduk wilayah ini, mengerti!" Madara memulai instruksinya yang langsung dijawab dengan kesigapan oleh pasukannya.

" Langkah kedua, Haruma kau dan setengah dari pasukan kita berangkat kearah hastina melalui jalur barat! Temui Narasoma, orang yang menghianati Hastinapura saat beraliansi dengan wangsa Dhurma! Bersamanya kalian akan pergi ke Kurusetra dan kita akan berjumpa disana setelah kami berhasil meloloskan diri dari para Kurawa nanti!" Lanjut Madara.

"Apa si penghianat ini bisa kita percaya Ketua? Tidakkah cukup beresiko untuk membawanya bersama kita?" Bhismaka bertanya.

"Dia sudah tidak memiliki apa-apa lagi! Kemungkinannya memang ada namun sangat kecil dia akan menghianati kita. Memang kepentingan kita berbeda dengannya, namun saat ini kita dan dia menghadapi musuh yang sama dan mereka merupakan musuh yang teramat kuat, oleh karena itu dibutuhkan Aliansi sebanyak mungkin hingga semua tujuan kita bisa tercapai." Jawab Madara.

" Jika tidak ada lagi yang ditanyakan, maka Haruma akan berangkat memimpin kelompok satu hingga dua belas menuju Kurusetra dua jam dari sekarang! Sementara kelompok tiga belas hingga dua puluh mempersiapkan strategi dan perangkap untuk menghalau serangan dari Hastinapura! Laksanakan!" Madara memberi perintah dan segera saja kedua puluh kelompok dari Sabit emas berpencar melaksanakan tugasnya.

Sementara itu di Kerajaan Chedi, Narasoma yang telah berhasil melewati pos penjagaan kerajaan Chedi kemarin malam kini tengah beristirahat di sebuah penginapan.

Setelah selesai menyantap sarapan paginya ia turun untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya ke wilayah Dhurmada.

Namun belum jauh ia meninggalkan penginapan, ia merasa tengah diikuti oleh beberapa pengawal kerajaan.

" Hmmm… nampaknya mereka sudah mencurigaiku, aku harus bersikap wajar" bisik Narasoma didalam hati.

Namun penyamaran Narasoma tidak dapat mengelabui para pengawal kerajaan Chedi, hanya dalam beberapa saat sekitar sepuluh orang pengawal kerajaan sudah tersebar di sekitar Narasoma tanpa berusaha mengambil tindakan apa-apa. Mereka hanya mengawasi dan mengikuti kemana Narasoma pergi dengan perlahan.

" Berengsek! Jika aku bertindak, akan terjadi pertempuran disini. Namun jika aku tidak melakukan apa-apa dari sekarang tentunya akan semakin banyak pengawal kerajaan yang akan datang mengepungku!" fikirnya

Maka Narasoma segera melakukan tindakan, ia melompat menerobos kelompok pengawal yang paling kecil jumlahnya dengan menggunakan cincin mautnya. Dalam seketika tiga orang pengawal kerajaan tersungkur tak bernyawa tanpa sempat melakukan perlawanan.

" Benar! Itu buronan yang dicari kerajaan Hastina! Ringkus dia!" teriak seorang pengawal yang ada dibelakangnya, dan mereka segera mengejar Narasoma.

Dengan gesit Narasoma berlari diantara padatnya manusia yang berlalu-lalang di pusat perbelanjaan itu, ia bergelantungan melompati bangunan demi bangunan dengan tali logam pencapitnya. Namun penjagaan di kerajaan Chedi tidaklah mudah dibobol begitu saja, hanya kurang dari satu jam pelarian Narasoma di dalam kota, kini ia sudah kembali terkepung oleh sekumpulan pengawal kerajaan.

" Menyerahlah pemberontak! Kami mendapat perintah langsung untuk menangkapmu, hidup ataupun mati!" kata Kepala pengawal yang tengh mengepungnya.

Narasoma tersenyum sinis, dalam benaknya ia yakin sekali dapat melumpuhkan semua pengawal itu kurang dari lima belas menit. Maka tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia segera menyerbu ke tengah kepungan para pengawal itu. Geraknya gesit dan gemulai bagai sedang menari, kedelapan cincin mautnya beraksi berputar-putar di udara menyabet mereka yang mencoba mendekatinya.

Darah berhamburan, orang-orang yang kebetulan lewat disekitar situ berlarian mencari selamat. Kios-kios kecil, kendaraan yang sedang diparkir juga benda-benda yang berada di sekitar medan laga terkena imbas akibat pertempuran sengit itu.

Bahkan sebuah tiang lampu jalan yang berdiri kokoh pun rubuh akibat sabetan senjata maut Narasoma. Tiang itu jatuh menyilang diantara rel kereta api yang menghubungkan kota Chedi dengan kota-kota lainnya.

Namun para pengawal tidak mudah menyerah, mereka semakin banyak berkumpul berusaha mengeroyok Narasoma. Hingga Nampak dari kejauhan meluncur kereta api yang datang dan menabrak tiang lampu jalan yang jatuh akibat pertempuran. Kereta api itu berdecit berusaha menghentikan lajunya namun terlambat, akibat menabrak tiang tersebut kereta terlempar berjalan keluar jalur melaju kencang kearah pemukiman penduduk dibelakang pusat keramaian tersebut.

Narasoma terkejut melihat ini, dengan segera ia melompati para pengawal yang sedang mengepungnya. Dalam tiga kali lompatan ia sudah berada diatas kereta yang melaju keluar dari jalurnya itu. Ia berlari kedepan lokomotif dan melontarkan tali baja pencapit dari kedua lengannya kearah belakang dan menancap pada dua bangunan besar disisi-sisi belakang kereta tersebut. Narasoma menahan laju kereta itu dengan badannya yang tertarik oleh tali logam pencapitnya yang terbentang dari kiri dan kanan belakang arah kereta itu.

Narasoma menahan nyeri, karena kedua lengannya tertarik kedua arah yang berbeda rasanya mungkin serasa hendak putus dan semua tulang-tulang punggungnya nyaris sudah tidak bisa ia rasakan lagi. Namun usahanya tidak sia-sia Tali logam yang mengait pada dua bangunan besar itu memperlambat laju kereta hingga berhenti tepat sebelum menabrak masuk ke wilayah pemukiman.

"Hufff… untunglah mereka selamat! " Narasoma menghela nafas. Ia merundukan badannya melemaskan setiap ototnya yang terasa nyeri. Namun saat ia mengangkat badannya puluhan tombak para pengawal istana telah teracung padanya.

- oOo - oOo - oOo -

Sementara itu di perbatasan hutan Dandaka keempat anggota keluarga Nara yang menyamar sedang berpura-pura menjaga pos perbatasan. Tak lama kemudian mereka dikunjungi oleh serombongan pengawal berkuda petugas patroli benteng Hastina.

" Bagaimana keaadaan disini? Sebentar lagi Panglima besar Aswatama akan segera melewati daerah ini pastikan semuanya baik-baik saja" Ketua patroli itu berkata pada para penyamar.

" Keadaan aman terkendali! Siap Laksanakan!" Sang Paman menjawab perkataan dari ketua patroli tersebut.

" Hey tunggu dulu… kalian bukan penjaga pos perbatasan yang biasa! Kemana mereka?" tanya ketua patroli dengan rasa curiga.

Sang Paman dan keponakan-keponakannya perlahan bersiaga mempersiapkan kartu-kartu segel senjatanya.

"Mereka dipanggil untuk turut dalam pasukan penyerang tuanku!" jawab sang paman dengan muka gugup dan gelisah. Ketua patroli semakin curiga dengan jawaban sang paman yang terdengar gugup.

- oOo - oOo - oOo -

Di perbatasan wilayah Wirata sekitar seratus tigapuluh orang berjubah hitam diatas kuda meminta izin lewat kepada para penjaga perbatasan kerajaan Wirata.

"Kami datang dengan damai, tolong sampaikan pada sang penguasa Wirata kami pasukan sabit emas, mohon izin untuk melewati wilayah Wirata." Haruma berkata kepada ketua pengawal penjaga pos perbatasan.

"Hmmm… lebih dari seratus orang dari kelompok pembunuh hendak melewati kerajaan kami, kemana maksud perjalanan kisanak sekalian?" Tanya ketua penjaga tersebut.

" Wangsa Dhurma, keluarga yang pernah membuat kesepakatan dengan kami telah musnah! Karena itu kini kami hendak melanjutkan perjalanan ke utara mencari kerajaan untuk kami dapat mengabdi. " Haruma menjelaskan.

" Masa lalu tidak dapat dihapus begitu saja! Dalam keadaan perang seperti ini, permohonan izin sekelompok pasukan bersenjata untuk melewati perbatasan dalam jumlah besar akanlah sulit untuk disetujui oleh kerajaan manapun menafikan keberfihakan kami kesalah satu kubu yang berperang!" Lanjut Ketua penjaga tersebut

" Apalagi kalian adalah sekelompok pembunuh yang memiliki reputasi buruk selama puluhan tahun ini! Kemana Madara pimpinan kalian? " Tanyanya

" Kami berangkat dalam kelompok terpisah untuk menghindari prasangka penyerangan." Jawab Haruma dengan tenang

" Tuan penjaga yang terhormat, bisakah anda mempermudah hal yang anda sebut sulit tadi dengan segera menginformasikan permohonan lewat kami kepada Istana?" Lanjut Haruma

Ketua penjaga itu mendengus kesal. Ia memerintahkan salah satu anak buahnya untuk menginformasikan permohonan lewat dari kelompok sabit emas ke Istana Wirata.

" Silahkan menunggu, mungkin ini akan memerlukan waktu yang lama!" Ketua penjaga itu berkata sambil lalu. Haruma segera memerintahkan pasukannya untuk mencari tempat untuk beristirahat sambil menunggu datangnya kembali pembawa berita dari Istana Wirata.

- oOo - oOo - oOo -

Kembali ke wilayah Chedi tempat dimana kini Narasoma telah tertangkap kehabisan tenaga. Ia hanya bisa bersandar di lokomotif kereta yang telah diselamatkannya sementara puluhan pengawal Istana bersiaga mengarahkan tombak-tombaknya ke arah Narasoma.


	15. Chapter 2e

" Hufff… sebenarnya aku hanya ingin menjadi prajurit biasa dan hidup dengan nyaman. Bekerja untuk Negara, membawa uang untuk keluarga dan pada saat tua nanti aku akan pension dan menikmati hari-hari bersama istriku dengan menimang cucu-cucu dari anak kami dan kemudian meninggal dengan tenang. Tapi mengapa aku sampai terlibat pada intrik Negara yang merepotkan ini! Hhhhh.. maafkan aku saudara-saudaraku, sekali lagi aku gagal dalam tugasku" rintihnya dalam hati

Saat sang ketua pengawal kerajaan hendak mendekati Narasoma, tiba-tiba ia dan kelompok pasukan yang tengah mengepung Narasoma terlempar kebelakang seperti terdorong oleh sesuatu yang tak Nampak.

Narasoma terkejut, fikirnya siapakah orang yang telah membantunya ini? Pasukan pengawal yang jatuh terlempar kebelakang segera bangun dalam kebingungan akan siapa orang yang telah menyerang mereka.

Diatas Lokomotif tempat Narasoma bersandar keletihan itu terlihat seorang pria berjubah coklat panjang berdiri tegap, rambut sepunggungnya yang berwarna perak terurai tertiup angin. Dengan lima jari terbuka lebar tangan kanannya masih terangkat kearah para pengawal istana tersebut. Sementara tangan kirinya mencabut rorok dari bibirnya yang asapnya dihembuskan dengan tenang.

Narasoma mengangkat kepalanya berusaha untuk melihat siapa dewa penolongnya. Dan saat ia berbalik alangkah terkejutnya dia saat dimatanya terlihat sosok gagah yang pernah ia kenal.

" _**Astaga! Yang Mulia… Yang Mulia Yudistira!**_" bisiknya tertahan karena terkejut

- oOo - oOo -

Kembali ke perbatasan Hutan Dandaka. Para penyamar dari keluarga Nara tengah dalam posisi siaga siap tempur jika penyamaran mereka telah terbongkar. Ketua pasukan patroli Hastinapura itu turun dari kudanya dan berjalan mendekati sang paman dari keluarga Nara.

Tiba-tiba terdengar gemuruh sura roket penarik kereta perang dan suara ringkinan kuda dari dalam Hutan Dandaka.

" Hey, Sulawa! Kau dan pasukanmu ikut pasukan kami ke Dhurmada sebagai pembawa berita. Sebagai regu patroli tentu pasukanmu sudah terlatih bergerak cepat dan hafal seluk beluk medan antar Hastinapura hingga Dhurmada!" Aswatama memanggil ketua pasukan patroli yang hendak berbicara dangan sang paman dari keluarga Nara.

" Tapi yang mulia Panglima perang, hamba masih bertugas patroli disini" Jawabnya

" Haaah! Hey kau! Segera berangkat ke Hastinapura temui sang chamberlain dan minta beliau mengutus regu baru untuk pasukan patroli selama pasukan patroli Sulawa ikut dengan kami! " Aswatama berkata kepada keluarga Nara yang tengah menyamar. Sang paman mengangguk dalam keadaan siaga, dalam hatinya ia bersyukur pada dewata karena telah diselamatkan dari pertempuran yang tidak seimbang.

" Ayo cepat buka gerbang perbatasannya! Sulawa kau dan regumu pimpin perjalanan ini di depan! Segera! " Aswatama memberi perintah. Dengan terburu-buru Narapati segera membuka gerbang perbatasan dan Sulawa dan regu patrolinya berangkat melewati gerbang diikuti oleh pasukan Aswatama.

" Hey Kau! Sepulang dari perjalananku, kau temui aku nanti di benteng untuk menjelaskan pergantian penjaga tanpa laporan! " Sulawa berkata pada sang paman dari keluarga Nara.

" Daulat Tuanku!" sang paman menjawab. Puluhan kuda dan pasukan pejalan kaki segera berbaris melewati jembatan besar yang memisahkan wilayah Hastinapura dengan kerajaan Chedi.

Setelah semua pasukan Aswatama tidak terlihat, sang paman segera memanggil keponakan-keponakannya.

" Ini adalah kesempatan! Kita bisa menyelundup ke istana untuk membebaskan keluarga-keluarga kita, tentu kini sudah tidak banyak Kurawa yang tersisa" sang paman berkata kepada keponakan-keponakannya dan langsung disetujui oleh mereka.

" Narapati kau bersiaga disini dan kabari jika ada hal penting yang terjadi dengan alat komunikasi ini. Sedapat mungkin hindari pertempuran yang tidak perlu" Kata sang paman sambil menunjuk pada alat komunikasi di telinganya. Narapati mengangguk. Setelah semua persiapan selesai, keempat orang dari keluarga Nara itu berangkat kembali masuk ke hutan Dandaka untuk menyusup membebaskan keluarga-keluarganya yang tengah disandera.

Setelah keempat keluarganya pergi, Narapati kembali bersiaga di perbatasan menanti kabar dari Narasoma ataupun dari keempat keluarganya yang lain.

Sekitar satu jam para penghianat berlari diantara pepohonan hutan Dandaka. Tidak jauh dari sana, Kanakayu yang sedang berpatroli seorang diri akan segera kembali ke benteng Hastina.

Kanakayu, adalah salah satu dari beberapa wanita yang mampu menjadi seorang Kurawa pasukan perang dari Hastinapura. Parasnya yang manis dan tubuhnya yang molek tidak mencirikan bahwa ia adalah seorang anggota prajurit kerajaan.  
Ia beristirahat sejenak dari patrolinya, membasuh muka dan lehernya di sungai sekitar wilayah Dandaka. Tiba-tiba ia melihat tiga orang melesat diantara pepohonan hutan Dandaka.

"Keluarga Nara ..." bisiknya tertahan

"Berani sekali para penghianat itu masih berkeliaran di wilayah Hastinapura setelah apa yang dilakukannya!" lanjutnya dengan geram

Dengan gesit Kanakayu melompat diantara dahan seperti seorang ninja perempuan ia mencoba mengikuti rombongan didepannya dari kejauhan.

**SRAAAK!**

Tiba-tiba Kanakayu terjatuh dari dahan terakhir. Dilihat lengan kiri belakangnya mengucurkan darah tertancap belati.

"Hahahahahaha..! lihat siapa ini? Gadis cantik sebaiknya merawat diri saja dirumah! Tidak perlu melompat-lompat di hutan seperti kera!" teriak sang paman dari keluarga Nara yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangnya.

"Dasar penghianat pengecut! Bukankah katanya para sekutu Pandawa adalah orang-orang yang mengutamakan kebijakan moral! Ternyata tak lebih dari segerombolan Pecundang pengecut!" rintih Kanakayu dengan nada sinis

"Kebijakan moral tak diperlukan untuk sekutu iblis macam kalian!" balas sang paman

"Kebetulan setelah tiga hari dalam pelarian, aku belum merasakan lagi tubuh wanita! hahahaha." Sang paman seperti kerasukan setan langsung menerkam Kanakayu bagai binatang buas, mendekap dan berusaha menciumnya. Ketiga keponakannya hanya melihat tanpa bicara bingung bagaimana harus bersikap

"Hihihihihi.." Kanakayu tertawa sinis ketika orang itu mendekapnya.

"Orang-orang ini tak tahu kekuatanku" Kanakayu bersuara dalam hatinya

Ikat rambutnya terlepas akibat tarikan birahi lengan orang tersebut. Rambut panjangnya perlahan bergerak gemulai seperti tertiup angin. Namun lama-lama semakin cepat dan semakin tegang . membelit dan merajam leher dan punggung orang yang sedang berusaha menodainya itu.

"Ehhhkkkk..! Dasar wanita iblisss!" sang paman tak sanggup lagi meneruskan kata-katanya karena mulutnya telah penuh dengan darah

Kanakayu segera melempar tubuh sang paman dari keluarga Nara yang telah menjadi mayat berlumuran darah. Kanakayu perlahan bangun dan membersihkan mukanya dari darah sang penghianat. Ia tertawa pelan melihat tiga penghianat lainnya nampak takut dan kebingungan.

"Hihihihi…. Gara-gara kalian kini aku harus membersihkan tubuhku lagi!" Kanakayu berkata sambil tersenyum sinis

Tanpa dikomando lagi ketiga keluarga Nara lainnya segera menyerbu Kanakayu. Namun dengan mudah gesit dan gemulai Kanakayu berhasil menghindari semua serangan dari mereka.

" Ternyata akulah yang akan mendapat penghargaan dari yang mulia Dhuryudhana karena berhasil membawa kepala-kepala para penghianat ini ke telapak kakinya!" Kanakayu berteriak sambil melemparkan belati-belatinya kearah tiga orang itu. Tanpa ampun mereka bertiga mati seketika tatkala belati tajam berkecepatan tinggi itu menembus kepala-kepalanya.

Di wilayah kerajaan Chedi, Narasoma yang masih terkejut melihat orang yang telah disangkanya mati ini tak sanggup berkata-kata. Namun orang itu berkata dengan tenang sambil menatap para pengawal kerajaan.

" Mengapa kalian ingin menangkap orang ini? Orang yang telah menyelamatkan ratusan nyawa di kereta ini tanpa memperdulikan nyawanya sendiri tentulah bukan orang yang jahat." Orang ini berkata sambil kemudian menghisap rokoknya.

Narasoma tertegun, Yudistira seakan tak mengenalnya. Memang pria ini Nampak berbeda baik dari mimik wajah juga sikap dan pembawaannya seorang kakak tertua dari para putra Pandu yang bernama Yudistira. Namun ia yakin sekali pria yang telah menolongnya ini adalah Yudistira, namun ia tidak berkata apapun. Jika Yudistira tidak mengemukakan identitasnya, ia pasti punya alasan yang bagus untuk itu.

"Terima kasih kisanak! Kini biar aku menghabisi mereka semua sebelum pasukan lainnya segera datang mengepung kita!" Narasoma berkata sambil menggerakan badannya yang lemas akibat penyelamatan kereta tadi.

Namun sebelum Narasoma bertindak, para pasukan pengawal itu segera bangkit dan menyerang kearah Narasoma. Melihat Narasoma yang Nampak masih keletihan pria berambut perak itu mengangkat tangan kanannya, dengan seketika tombak-tombak yang tengah dipegang para pengawal kerajaan tersebut terlepas dari tangan-tangan pemiliknya dan mengapung ke angkasa. Kemudian pria berambut perak itu menghantamkan telapak tangan kanannya ke tempatnya berpijak. Maka dalam hitungan kurang dari satu nafas tombak-tombak yang melayang tadi jatuh dengan kencang menembus pemilik-pemiliknya hingga dalam seketika hujan darah telah membanjiri wilayah Chedi.

Narasoma terkejut melihat ekspresi muka pria itu yang masih tampak dingin dan tenang. Ia berfikir ulang benarkah ini Yudistira yang ramah dan berhati mulia itu.

Yudhistira melompat turun dari atas lokomotif dan berdiri disamping Narasoma seraya merangkul bahunya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Hei masih sanggupkah kau melakukan lompatan-lompatan kera seperti yang tadi kau praktekan?" Tanya Yudhistira. Namun tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Narasoma ia langsung melompat sambil memapah Narasoma pergi dari kerumunan mayat pengawal kerajaan Chedi itu.

" Anda Yudhistira dari Hastinapura?" Tanya Narasoma sambil berlari mengimbangi kecepatan lari Yudhistira yang tengah memapahnya.

" Aku hanya seorang pemburu dari wilayah sungai gangga" sahut Yudhistira sambil tersenyum basa-basi.

" Aku serius? Siapakah kisanak gerangan?" Narasoma mendesak

" Sebenarnya aku malas bercerita panjang lebar! Tapi nampaknya kisanak mengenal identitasku… Sebenarnya akupun tidak tahu siapa diriku, sekitar sebulan lalu aku terbangun di tepi sungai gangga tanpa ingat semua masa laluku" Jawab Yudhistira sambil terus berlari dengan memapah Narasoma

Narasoma terkejut senang mendengar jawaban dari Yudhistira. Ia yakin sekali bahwa dewa penyelamatnya adalah Yudhistira yang tengah hilang ingatan setelah peristiwa kebakaran di Waranawata.

Belum usai perbincangan mereka, tampaklah sekelompok prajurit tengah menjaga ujung perbatasan kerajaan Chedi. Narasoma mendadak menghentikan larinya hingga Yudhistirapun terpaksa berhenti.

" Daulat tuanku! Hamba adalah Narasoma seorang mantan Kurawa dari Hastinapura yang telah membelot demi membalas perlakuan penguasa Hastinapura pada keluarga paduka yang mulia"

Narasoma berjongkok dengan salah satu lututnya menyentuh tanah member hormat pada Yudhistira.

" Kisanak mungkin kau memang benar, namun sungguh aku tidak berbohong! Kata-katamu sama sekali tidak membangkitkan kenangan apapun di benakku ini!" Jawab Yudhistira menganggkat tubuh Narasoma

" Dan nampaknya perkenalan ini bisa kita tunda dahulu mengingat sekarang sekelompok pasukan tengah berlari menuju kita" Lanjut Yudhistira sambil bangkit menghadap ke arah sepasukan prajurit penjaga perbatasan.

Narasomapun bangkit dan tanpa berkata lagi ia berlari melompat menerjang sekumpulan penjaga itu, tubuhnya yang seolah remuk redam tadi seolah mendapat semangat baru untuk bertahan hidup. Yudhistirapun segera menyusul membantu Narasoma yang sebenarnya tidak perlu dibantu.

Tidak lebih dari setengah jam pertarungan mereka, Narasoma dan Yudhistira telah menewaskan sejumlah penjaga perbatasan yang tadi hendak menyerang mereka.

Setelah mengalahkan semua penjaga, Narasoma memandang sekelilingnya. Ia pun menempelkan telinganya ke tanah seolah sedang melacak keberadaan orang lain disekitarnya.

" Celaka! Ini merupakan jalur selatan Hastina menuju Dhurmada.. pasukan Kurawa tentu akan melalui jalur ini cepat atau lambat! " Fikirnya

"Yang mulia Yudhistira… kita harus berpisah disini, segeralah cari tempat yang aman! Hindari pertemuan dengan pasukan Hastinapura!" Ujarnya kepada Yudhistira

" Yaa… akupun tidak ingin berlama-lama disini setelah pembantaian ini kisanak! Namun mengapa aku harus menghindari pasukan Hastina?" jawab Yudhistira

" Sulit untuk menjelaskannya.. yang jelas dua atau tiga hari kedepan segera pergi ke istana Dwaraka untuk menemui Prabu Khrisna! Hamba yakin beliau akan dapat mengembalikan ingatan paduka…" Narasoma melanjutkan dengan terburu-buru.

" Sekarang silahkan lanjutkan perjalanan paduka ke sungai Gangga. Dan hamba akan melanjutkan perjalanan hamba ke Dhurmada" lanjutnya

" Baiklah, aku tidak akan sok perduli dengan bertanya apakah kau akan baik-baik saja kisanak! Semoga para dewa memberimu keselamatan! Selamat tinggal" Yudhistira berbalik dengan kebimbangan di hatinya. Namun ia memilih untuk terus melangkah dan mengabaikan bisikan hati nurani untuk menyertai Narasoma.

Narasoma menatap punggung Yudhistira yang perlahan semakin menjauhinya. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menyertai Yudhistira, namun ia harus menjadi pengalih perhatian bagi pasukan Kurawa yang akan melewati jalur itu untuk tidak memasuki wilayah sungai Ganga supaya keberadaan Yudhistira masih akan tersimpan rapat-rapat hingga tiba waktunya.


End file.
